User blog:CrashySmashy/Le scout ( and NOT a Teemo)
Le scout, The Savage Spy is my custom-made champion. Abilities Le Scout throws a number of bombs at the target area. They explode on enemy contact or after 8 seconds, blinding and dealing magic damage upon exploding to all enemies hit, as well as creating a cloud of smoke. Enemies inside the smoke cloud will have their vision reduced; everything else will look like it is in the Fog of War. |leveling = |Blind duration: 1.25 sec |Bomb rdiameter: 150 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=550 }} Le Scout places an untargetable trap which stealths and arms after 1 second. If an enemy steps on the trap, it will activate, slowing and dealing damage to him every half a second over 2 seconds. The traps do not grant vision of the adjacent area, nor of the enemy hit. Whenever an enemy activates a Rat Trap, the place of the activation will be briefly marked on the mini-map, and Le Scout will gain movement speed bonus decaying over 4 seconds. *slow=20% *Duration=150 |leveling = |cooldown=22 |cost=40 |costtype=mana }} Le Scout reveals the area in a cone in front of him. Any stealthed units directly in front of him are revealed as well. If Le Scout moves during the spell duration, the effect ends. Cone Angle=55º |leveling = |cooldown=45 }} Le Scout becomes invisible for the duration of the ability and instantly gains his passive. Within 5 seconds he can reactivate the ability targeting an enemy champion within 700 range. If he does, Le Scout will have his movement speed set to 650 and chase the target shooting a bolt every 0.6 second dealing magical damage. If within 5 seconds he is within a 250 radius of the enemy, he will jump on him/her, dealing physical damage based on the target's percentage of missing health. This breaks Le Scout's stealth. Also, the stealth will be broken and movement speed bonus will be lost after failing to jump on the target, or if any enemy unit disables Le Scout during the channeling. |leveling = of target's missing health |cooldown=140 |cost= |costtype=mana }} A ranged, fast (but fragile) YORDLE with some utility, map control, and vision providing skills. Innate is a mvm spd buff, as well as a ward/stealth-semi-indicator. The moment you are in the vision of a stealthed champ, a minion, a ward, a shroom, you get 2 seconds left of your passive; then, you'll see your mvm spd decreasing<- you won't be able to tell WHERE was the unit giving out your position, but you'll know that it WAS there somewhere. Q is a skillshot ap nuke + a disengage/dueling helper. same as Teemo's Q + Graves's smokescreen- best to hit enemy adc. But this is a skillshot which is a bit harder to land. 1st level is a single small bomb, double bombs are making a small "wall", and the last level gives a triangle of bombs. W plants a trap in a similar way of Teemo's R, but the trap is untargetable, and it does not reveal anyone in any way. That's the second skill able to control area, but it lasts far longer. E works more or less like Ashe's Hawk, but shorter and not as easy to use. R is mainly here to chase enemies caught out of position, or to disengage safely. Imagine Vayne-bot with ult; something like that, but far more fragile and with an auto-aim. At the end he leaps on the champ and jams the end of his crossbow (ending with a spike) into the enemy's skull. then -if the target is alive- Q the heck out of them. SPEED and map control; 'Teemo'-support that can control the bushes before lvl 6, but in a manner of a Nidalee. Possibly a jungler, due to being hidden most of the time. Ranged, with a range of 460. Wielding a small crossbow. Low helath, not-so-high mana pool, going ad in jungle for nice ult finishers, going ap for nice nukes and painful traps, going support for map control(though not as stronk as teemo shroomfield, nor nida's bushwack party). No hard cc, gankable and can't trade well due to his kit having mostly utility. Slowish without the passive, early on the innate = having 1/2 mvm spd quints. With the quints/masteries and boots at lvl 1 he is the fastest champ in the league. going ad - blind for dueling seems fine, but phage required to keep up with them. nice finisher with the R, but don't build glass-cannon AD, because an oracle and a stun/silence ends your chase. going support is mainly cdr + ap + massive amounts of wards. ulti is mostly used as a bait. going ap is somewhat risky - no real targeted nukes, and the reliance on the enemy stepping into the traps. A nidalee without spears, heals and cougar, but with amaizingly strong traps as the damage source. Hybrid ad ap - idk lol wat. ult would be slightly better, but why waste money on every stat? Le Scout's Friends: Liandry's, maybe rageblade, rabadon, boots of swiftness/ionian, rylai's, GA. Flash, Ghost, Cleanse, barrier. Category:Custom champions